Lost in Time
by Evil Excalibur
Summary: After beatin' Lavos, Kid 'n frenz were goin' back to Termina, when somethin' terrible happens 'n a new adventure begins...in a world were she's never been to (This story's linked to the first one I wrote, The Mercenary of Darkness).
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Chrono Cross, Chrono Trigger, Resident Evil and/or The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (Ocarina of Time). Most of this story takes place in Termina from Zelda, but since I made Kid the main character of it all, I guess THAT makes it a Chrono Cross fanfic, doesn't it?**

**Lost in Time**

**by**

**Evil Excalibur**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**After defeating Lavos in his own playground, Kid and the others began a journey back to Termina in order to celebrate at Nikki's concert. While they were going thru Fossil Valley, an earthquake raged just below them. The floor began to collapse. Serge extended his hand in order to prevent Kid from falling due to the collapsing floor, but her hand slipped, and she fell into the depths of the valley, falling unconscious from the fall. She woke up to find out that she ended up in some kind of cave. Walking thru the never ending darkness, she realized that no one was going to save her, but didn't give up hope...yet. She kept on, with no water to drink, no food to eat. When no energy was left, the young girl collapsed. Then, a familiar light shone upon her pale face, it was her pendant, which had mysterious powers. With her last remaining drop of energy, she managed to extend her arm, enough for reaching and grabbing the pendant. After that, her vision went dark, and fell unconscious because she had not eaten in days and unfortunately and then, all hope disappeared, completely...**

**Excalibur's comments: How was it? I am not talking about quantity, but quality. I must warn you, this story may have a lot of chapters, but it lacks length, for I want it to be not a long, but a good one...hope you enjoy it!**


	2. The green hat boy

**Chapter 2: The green hat boy.**

**After falling unconscious back in the cave, Kid woke up inside of an odd looking wooden house. She tried to stand up, but still was too weak and fell on the bed where she apparently slept all the time.**

**? – Yo! Take it easy; you don't want anything bad to happen to you, do you?**

**She raised her head and stared at the door, setting her eyes on a young boy that was standing right at the exit of the tiny little house. He had a green tunic and a strange hat of the same color. Also held a sword and a shield on his back. He was holding a wooden plate and had some fruits on it.**

**Kid – And who the heck're you?**

**Boy in green hat – Patience, you should have your breakfast, THEN we'll talk.**

**Kid -...**

**He placed the plate on a table at the center of the house and quietly left as soon as he did.**

**Kid – (Who is he? And where the bloody hell am I?)**

**These questions pounded her brain even as she ate. Some time later, after regaining some of her strength, Kid left the house and began a search for some info on her whereabouts. The place caught her attention, for she was inside of a forest in which a bunch of little kids lived. As she walked she noticed a kid that was trying to pick up a stone from the floor and walked to his place.**

**Kid – Hey, have you seen a young boy about your age that lives on that house? {She said pointing at the place where she rested}**

**Boy – You mean Link? He went to the Lost Woods a while ago, why do you ask?**

**Kid – Where are these "Lost Woods"?**

**Boy – See that cliff? Just climb it and enter the cave right on top...but I must warn you...**

**Kid - Whatever...**

**Boy – What? No thanks or anything? Not a kiss? (That happens to me for being so stuuuuuuuuuuuuuupid)**

**She left the place as soon as she could. Once inside the Lost Woods, Kid began looking for "the boy in the green hat" and got lost, without even noticing. Inside the Lost Woods she was attacked by a Stalfos. Running through the forest and getting even more lost, a sudden wind passed by her side and something fell on the floor. It was a knife, but not just any knife. This one was shrouded in a rainbow colored light and it's edge was supremely sharp, so sharp that if anyone let go a hair on it, the would softly divide in two pieces. It was indeed, her Spectra Dagger.**

**Kid – Sorry mate, but I just have to do it!**

**And just like that, the Stalfos' head has been sliced in three pieces which disappeared soon after that. Kid turned back, the boy known as Link was standing there with a smile on his face.**

**Link – Nice!**

**Kid – What?**

**Link – At first, I didn't think that it was yours, but now.**

**Kid – You mean this?**

**Link – Yeah!**

**Silence engulfed the forest, then Link spoke again.**

**Link – We should go back to my house. It's gonna get dark soon.**

**What's going on? Why am I here? Kid continued to ask herself this as she returned to Link's house, hoping that HE would give her some answers.**

**Excalibur's comments: Sorry for the crapy ending, but I just couldn't keep goin'...SORRY!!!!!!!!**


End file.
